


Headspace

by sappholopodz



Series: The wombats proudly present... [1]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/F, Inspired by headspace by the wombats, Nonbinary Character, Poor bamboo :(, Unrequited Crush, or so they think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 15:18:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17748344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sappholopodz/pseuds/sappholopodz
Summary: Headspace, I need a route of my headspace'Cause it's a war in here and I need you takeTake her out of my headspace





	Headspace

_"W-well... I'll join if Bamboo does too!!"_

The inkling couldn't believe she'd actually said that. Partly because Rider had told them, but mostly because they didn't think that Blazer actually cared about them that much. Why? What had the green inkling ever done for her to make her feel that way? They seriously couldn't wrap their head around it.

They were currently stood on the balcony of their tiny apartment, looking up at the stars as their thoughts drifted. They really hadn't known Blazer for that long, only introducing themselves to each other after being recruited by Rider for the tournament. Not to say they hadn't hung out since then, quite the opposite actually.

They'd been to arowana mall together to help Blazer with school supplies, Bamboo trained her to use a splatling on sturgeon Shipyard for a few days before their match with team Monarch, and they'd even been to Starfish mainstage to watch an off the hook concert together. That was the best day of their life. Blazer has been up on their shoulders at one point, smiling and laughing as she sang along to shark bytes. Her voice was absolutely beautiful, and Bamboo wanted to tell her that, but they would be too embarrassed. They couldn't even say 'Good job' without bursting into a green blushy mess.

The inkling quickly shoved their face into their hands, green quickly creeping up their neck as they thought about the girl. Blazer was such a wonderful person. She was always so bright and cheerful, never seen without a smile on that adorable face of hers. Loud and boisterous, you couldn't help but smile back. Her joyful attitude quickly spread to every person she met, even Bamboo and Rider. She really was amazing. What Bamboo would do to be able to hold her, to kiss her rosy cheeks as the other laughed at their antics.

Bamboo had fallen for Blazer. _Hard_. And it was only here that they were able to admit that. By themselves, surrounded by the starry night sky, not a soul in sight. The music playing from their phone drifted softly in the background, blending with the chilly winter air, creating the most peaceful, relaxing atmosphere. The inkling sighed, staring up at the stars as they mumbled to themselves.

"Well, Blazer, how does it feel to break a heart?"

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: N-pacers  
> Discord: $aph#6277  
> Hope you enjoyed!! Feel free to leave kudos/comments if you did!!


End file.
